


Interlude: It grows back

by kaleigh



Series: Love is a four letter word [15]
Category: Addams Family (TV 1964), Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies), The New Addams Family (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Haircuts, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 03:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21219572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleigh/pseuds/kaleigh
Summary: Wednesday volunteers a part of herself for Grandmama's ritual.





	Interlude: It grows back

"Are you sure about this mama?" Asked a concerned Morticia Addams holding a set of Wahl's clippers over her only daughter.  
"Not really but it should work. It certainly won't harm her if it doesn't, I think." Mama checked her spellbook again and confirmed. "Nope, it won't harm her."  
"Mother, it's just hair and it will grow back. I meet all the requirements for the ritual, it will be fine."  
Wednesday's long black locks, which had been in a french braid up to that morning, were now contained in a high ponytail to make it easier to cut. Once her mother got over her sudden hesitation she would have short hair for the first time in her life.  
"Okay fine. I guess I should stop worrying."  
With that Morticia quickly began cutting her daughter's hair. Mere moments later, Wednesday had a jagged page boy like haircut and Mama had her final ingredients for the ritual.   
As her part was done Wednesday said goodbye to her mother and grandmother and borrowed one of the family's cars to head into town with the intention of picking up Pubert who still took the bus even though Lurch was always available to chauffeur him. As she pulled up near his school, Wednesday contemplated the perks of Pubert growing up in a time where parents gave their kids weird names and not being "normal" was cool. Pubert had never faced the bullying or discrimination she and Pugsley had, though she supposed it helped that he was a friendly and outgoing child unlike them them and could change his appearance at will. Being able to not look like an Addams had probably saved him a lot of abuse from people she and Pugsley had tortured over the years. For his part, Pubert was never ashamed to be an Addams but he did have a part of him that was more normal than the others.  
Once Pubert came out from school and finished talking to his friends, he entered the car and greeted his sister.  
"Love the new haircut, Wens." He remarked. "It's so kitchen shears chic."  
The blonde boy leaned back into his seat as his sister began driving and his hair darkened to a deep raven colour that matched hers.  
"Can you fix it for me or should I head to the mall?" She questioned as they drove down the road.  
"I'm gonna say no just because I want to see you at the mall. Remember the last time, aren't you banned from the malls near here anyway?"  
He was right, Wednesday and Pugsley were actually banned from the three malls in the area due to a slight misunderstanding that led to a store or two burning down.  
"Yeah, I forgot. We can go to the one the next town over. I really need to do something about my hair."  
She ran her hand through her hair as she made for the turnoff to the highway.  
"Ooh roadtrip! Can we go through the drive thru first though? We have no car snacks."  
Pubert hooked his phone to the car via the aux cord as Wednesday turned off at the nearest fast food restaurant, placing an order for fries, coke and two cheeseburgers that the Addams siblings inhaled before reaching the highway.  
Once they parked at the mall, Wednesday called home to find out if anyone wanted anything. After confirming that Thing wanted a new glove and everyone else wanted Chinese for dinner since Grandmama had taken over the kitchen, she set off for the nearest salon while Pubert, armed with his credit card and the car keys went off to place the food order and get essentials which for him could be hair gel or arsenic or both.  
Wednesday walked into the salon hopeful that they would take a walk in and once the lady at the front saw her hair she was quickly ushered into a chair whereby a stylist had her shampooed up before she could say she only wanted a cut.  
Once her hair was rinsed clean but still wet another stylist came to ask her how she wanted it cut. Wednesday, knowing how quickly her hair grew decided on a side shave. If she didn't like it, her hair would be shoulder length in a few weeks, less if she used some of Grandmama's herbs.  
An hour later, she headed to the car to find it full of bags and her brother asleep in the passenger seat. Buckling him in, she headed for home and retrieving the food from the car, carried it inside sending Lurch out for him and the shopping.   
Instead of going to the family room, she headed upstairs to grab her things as she needed to fly back to school that night since she had a lab the next day.  
Once packed, Wednesday made her way to the family room so they could see her haircut.  
Lurch grunted. Morticia gasped. Grandmama offered her a spoon of what was most definitely poison. Thing, sporting his new glove, gave a thumbs up. Gomez and Fester paused in their fencing to say she looked lovely. All in all it seemed like her family was on board with the haircut. All she needed now was Lucy's opinion but that that was a plane ride away.

**********  
Opening the yellow door to the house, Wednesday called out. "Lucy, I'm back."  
From the back of the house Lucy responded though her voice was muffled. As she came closer, Wednesday saw it was because she was eating.  
Upon seeing her girlfriend's haircut, Lucy dropped her food and threw herself at her wrapping her legs around Wednesday's waist.  
If Lucy's reaction to her haircut was jumping her, Wednesday could be persuaded to keep it short.


End file.
